


loosen up

by mcfuck



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcfuck/pseuds/mcfuck
Summary: He reaches for Ty'jin's arm, and Ty'jin intercepts him, taking his hand with the easy, casual intimacy that Rez'okun's fancy Zandalari etiquette scorns so vehemently.Rez'okun squeezes his fingers.
Relationships: Rez'okun/Ty'jin (Warcraft)
Kudos: 10





	loosen up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when the course is laid and the anchor's weighed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613762) by [Did](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did/pseuds/Did). 



> meant to take place directly after Did's "when the course is laid and the anchor's weighed" when rez'okun invites ty'jin up to his room. go read their fic!

Rez’okun’s quarters are laughably luxurious, though Ty’jin holds his tongue, to spare the Captain’s feelings.

With the warm hum of alcohol still buzzing in his veins, Ty’jin flops onto silky red sheets. Though his gangly limbs are fully outstretched, his fingers still do not reach the edges of the mattress.  The bed is extraordinarily comfy, soft but supportive of his old back, and Ty'jin sinks into the mattress like a contented cat. 

‘Richmon’ indeed.

There’s a dull thud to Ty'jin's left, the sound of several heavy objects being dropped to the floor, then Rez'okun joins him in bed, free of his armor, stupidly regal even in civilian clothes.

He reaches for Ty'jin's arm, and Ty'jin intercepts him, taking his hand with the easy, casual intimacy that Rez'okun's fancy Zandalari etiquette scorns so vehemently.

Rez'okun squeezes his fingers.

Ty’jin slides his hand along the sailor’s strong arm, up to his shoulder, urging him to come closer. Rez’okun does so.

He kisses him.

Their tusks make it difficult, and hazardous, but Ty’jin tilts his head just so, tusks bracketing Rez’okun’s head, lips pressed gently to his. Though startled, Rez’okun kisses him back, slowly, cautiously. He lets Ty’jin wrap a gangly arm around him. He breathes a sigh so soft that Ty’jin almost misses it, and a little bit of the nervous tension in his body melts away.

Rez’okun rolls Ty’jin over onto his back again, straddling his hips, and Ty’jin yields easily. The captain is a sight for sore eyes, as pretty as a picture on top of him. He hovers right over where Ty’jin’s cock swells, starting to take interest. 

Ty’jin rests his hands on Rez’okun’s waist, rubbing his thumb over the sliver of bare skin at his midriff where his shirt rides up. Rez’okun’s ears twitch.

“So… how do you want to do this?” Rez’okun asks. Ty’jin hums thoughtfully. He slips his fingers under the hem of the sailor’s shirt, raising it higher, revealing powerful, sculpted abs tanned slate gray by the sun.

“I wanna fuck you,” Ty’jin states, plain as day. He thinks he hears Rez’okun’s breath hitch. “Have you sit on my cock. Watch you ride me.”

“Oh,” the captain breathes, “Oh, uh- yes. I- would be willing.”  _ Willing _ , he says. Loa, he's adorable. Ty’jin can feel the warm press of Rez’okun’s excitement against his thigh. He’d say he’s more than just willing.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“C’mere,” Ty’jin purrs, and Rez'okun all but pounces on him.

They help each other out of their clothes, a bit clumsy in their slightly intoxicated state. Ty’jin rips the seam of Rez’okun’s pants, and Rez’okun, more than a little irritated by the casual destruction of his clothing, pops a few of Ty’jin’s buttons in retaliation. Unfortunately for him, Ty’jin doesn’t care at all.

Freed from his clothing, the bigger troll climbs into Ty’jin’s lap once more. Ty’jin eyes Rez'okun hungrily, admiring every exposed inch of scarred, gray skin: his muscular thighs, his broad shoulders, the impressive length and girth of his cock. By the  _ Loa _ \- he has to have that inside him one day. 

“Lube?” he asks. Rez'okun presses a small vial into his palm. Ty’jin uncorks it and Rez'okun watches intently as he pours cool oil into his palm, warming it between his hands. It has a mild scent, unfamiliar to Ty’jin, but not unpleasant. The larger troll shivers as Ty'jin slides his fingers along his crack, and he shifts forward, hands braced against Ty’jin’s chest, kneading lean muscle.

The first finger slips in sweet. “Ty’jin,” Rez'okun grunts, short and strained. Ty'jin gives him another. “Loa-  _ Ty'jin _ -” His fingers are narrow and calloused, but he spreads them apart, stretching Rez'okun open a little more.

Rez'okun’s cock twitches, precum beading the dark, flushed tip. He bites his lip, looking down at Ty'jin with hooded eyes, rocking back on his fingers. “You, ah- can go a little faster- than that,” he suggests. Ty'jin smiles. 

“Patience.”

Rez'okun glares.

When he finally withdraws his fingers and lets Rez'okun sink down onto his cock, it's bliss. He's so, so  _ tight _ around him, hot and slick, muscles gripping him and pulling him deeper. Rez'okun groans as he takes him inside, a low sound full of relief and pleasure, music to Ty’jin’s ears. 

The captain lifts himself, and lowers again. Ty'jin grips two handfuls of Rez'okun’s pert ass, moving the younger man on his cock, guiding him, bucking up to meet him as he bounces in his lap. He keeps his pace steady, fucking into Rez'okun slow and hard. Thrusting up into him, pressing the head of his cock against the most sensitive parts of him and withdrawing again. 

Rez'okun grunts each time Ty'jin buries himself to the hilt inside him, and whines softly each time he slips out. His expression is more relaxed than Ty'jin has ever seen it, open and honest, vulnerable and needy.

“Please,” he rasps, bouncing eagerly on Ty’jin’s cock. His eyes are narrowed, mouth open and panting.

“What do you need?” Ty'jin asks gently. Rez’okun leans over him, bracing his hands against Ty’jin’s shoulders. Ty’jin leans up to kiss him, biting the captain’s bottom lip and tugging, soothing the sting with his tongue, making him groan.

“ _ Please _ ,” Rez'okun repeats, gasping when Ty’jin’s fingers wrap around his cock, “Oh, Ty’jin- I'm- I'm going to cum.” Ty'jin rubs the head of the younger troll's cock, pressing his thumb against the slit. “ _ Oh _ \- yes,  _ yes _ , keep doing that, that's perfect-”

Ty'jin tilts his head to the side, planting messy, open-mouthed kisses against Rez'okun’s jaw, making his way down his elegant neck to nip at his throat. He twists his fingers around the head of the other man's cock, sinking his teeth into the meat of his shoulder, and Rez'okun cums with a hoarse shout, painting Ty'jin’s hand and chest with several hot spurts of his release. 

The rhythmic clenching of Rez'okun’s body pulls Ty'jin over the edge with him, gripping his thighs, muffling his groan in Rez’okun’s shoulder as he spills deep inside the captain. Rez'okun shudders as Ty'jin fills him, his ragged exhales warm against Ty'jin’s ear. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rez'okun pants, “Oh, spirits, fuck, Ty'jin.” Both of them groan in unison as Rez'okun lifts up off Ty'jin’s cock. It slips out of Rez'okun with a wet sound, and Ty’jin’s seed leaks out after him, dripping down Rez'okun’s trembling thighs. “ _ Spirits _ .” 

Ty'jin pulls the younger man close to him, kissing Rez'okun on his flushed cheek. Rez'okun drapes a leg over Ty'jin’s hip, wrapping his strong arm around him, surprisingly clingy. “Spirits,” he sighs. Ty'jin grunts in agreement. 

With a contented hum, Ty’jin slides his hand down Rez’okun’s back to dig his fingers into a firm, muscular buttcheek, squeezing it appreciatively. “You be real tight for a troll your size,” he teases, grinning in response to the captain’s disapproving glare. “Didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Rez’okun scoffs. “Don’t flatter yourself, Darkspear. You’re not that big.” That wounds Ty’jin’s pride a bit, but not much. The sounds that Rez’okun made were more than enough of a confirmation that Ty’jin satisfied him. “But, uh,” he clears his throat, and Ty’jin raises a brow curiously, “It has- been a while.”

“Been a while since you’ve gotten laid, or taken cock?”

Though he clearly dislikes Ty’jin’s phrasing, Rez’okun doesn’t protest. “Both,” he answers honestly, “I’ve only got my crew, and I can’t-  _ fool around _ with them. It’s unprofessional.”

Ty’jin grins. “Glad you finally decided to loosen up a little.”

Rez’okun sighs, exasperated, but with the slightest hint of fondness. His expression is soft, open, and it makes Ty’jin’s heart twinge with affection. “As am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoy Did's "captain rez'okun's big gay crisis" series and i wanted them to fuck so here u go


End file.
